I'm Here Without You
by i think i like that spot
Summary: One-shot. Both Rosalie and Emma deal with the imprint in different ways. Set in my Nothing is Harder universe. Might want to read Nothing is Harder before reading this.


**This is just a little one shot to get me back into the groove of writing. This is set in the Nothing is Harder universe a little bit after Emma figures out that Rose is her imprint & that she left. You might want to read Nothing is Harder before reading this. I'm still working on ideas for the sequel. So please feel free to suggest anything you might want to see. I have gotten some good suggestions.**

"You need to get out of this room and stop being alone." Kate said, as she walked through the door of her sister's room. Emma just kept staring out the window, ignoring her twin's presence. She didn't want to hear anything the other girl had to say.

Kate let out a soft sigh and sat down on the edge of her sister's bed, watching her in silence. She knew that she couldn't really say anything to take away Emma's pain or make her feel any better. She looked around the room, sorting out her thoughts and trying to figure out just what to say.

"Can you just leave?" Emma asked, her focus still on the world just outside her window. Kate shook her head and got off the bed, walking over to her sister's desk. She looked over the various papers filled with sketches and random writings before a splash of color caught her eye.

Kate picked up the picture with a raised eyebrow and looked down at the smiling faces of Alice and Rosalie at her parents' wedding. She could see her mother in the background laughing with Seth and Jake. The two vampires in the foreground both had wide grins on their faces and their arms wrapped around each other.

The girl couldn't believe that the blonde had just left as soon as she and her sister were born. An imprint is basically impossible to resist for an imprintee but she just turned and walked away. No one knew if or when she was coming back. Kate wasn't even sure if the blonde should even come back, she didn't think there was anything the blonde could say to make her departure any better.

"I thought I asked you to get out." Emma said, standing right next to her sister. Kate jumped around to find Emma right next to her, she didn't know how she had missed her sister's presence. Kate took a step back when she saw the fire in her sister's eyes and the way her jaw was set, muscles straining just below the skin.

Kate took a gulp and stood her ground. "You need to get out of this room. I know that you're hurting, but-"

Emma's sharp, mocking laugh cut off the other girl's speech. "You have no idea just what I feel. You couldn't even begin to imagine just how much pain I am in. Why do you think Jasper stays far away from me? He can't handle half of the shit that I feel. Hell, I can't even handle it!" Emma threw her hands up in the air and turned back to face the window.

Kate opened her mouth to speak when she saw a blur of movement at the door. She looked up to meet Alice's sympathetic eyes and shook her head. She could tell that the vampire wanted to help her oldest child, but Kate knew that it wouldn't help at all. Alice watched them both a minute longer before she nodded her head and left to go back downstairs.

The small vampire understood that because of the bond the twins shared Kate had a better chance of getting through. Leah was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs and wrapped her up in her strong arms, leading them outside the house.

Kate turned her eyes back to her sister and watched her muscles twitch and her fists clench and unclench. She took a deep breath before she started. "I know that no one in this family or perhaps even on this planet understands even a tiny bit of what you're going through and feeling, but we want to help you. We miss you."

Kate ran her hand through her hair and softly sighed. "Just come out and go hunting with me, Jake, Ness and Emmett. Take your mind off of things for just a bit. I'm sure that-"

"Oh yes, I'll have so much fun watching two imprinted couples laughing and being sweet together." Emma scoffed, interrupting her twin for the second time. "Especially since my imprint couldn't be bothered to get to know me before deciding to leave me behind in the dust. Oh and didn't your imprint use to screw mine?"

Kate's jaw dropped in shock and she stared at her twin for a second. Both sisters stared at one another, their eyes locked. The younger twin picked up her jaw and closed her eyes and tried to calm her wolf. "Just because my imprint stayed and yours left for whatever reason doesn't mean that you can just go throwing things like that in the faces of people who care about you."

Emma looked down at the ground in shame and nodded her head in agreement. She didn't mean to deal that low blow to her sister and her apology was ready on the tip of her tongue as soon as the words left her mouth.

"I know that you won't ever get over her leaving unless she comes back and I know that no one knows if or when she will come back. But you can't stay here for the rest of your life just looking out the window and staring at her picture." Kate said, she knew that she wasn't about to stop, the words that she's been dying to say where climbing their way out.

"You are going to stop this moping every second of everyday and you're going to be a part of this family again. You're going to start hanging out with your parents, your uncles and aunts, your grandparents, and the sister that misses her best friend." Emma looked up in surprise and studied the sad, longing look in her twin's eyes. The tears that slowly leaked from them made her heart clench violently in her chest.

"I'm sorry. I just…I feel lopsided. I always have, but it wasn't until now that I realized why. I'm missing a piece of myself, I always have." Emma said, rubbing the back of her neck and looking down at her feet. Kate stepped forward and grasped her sister's hands in her own.

"I might not know what it's like to not have my soul mate here, but I know what's like to have a piece of yourself missing. We're a part of one another." She said, with a small smile. Emma nodded and squeezed Kate's hands, gently. "I have been feeling even more lopsided without you. Even though you're a pain in the ass most of the time." Emma said, a light smirk on her face.

Kate scoffed and pushed her sister's shoulder. "If it wasn't for me being a pain in your ass, you'd probably procrastinate when it comes to everything and your life would be a little less fabulous." She said, tossing her hair over one shoulder while shooting a wink at Emma. "Please don't ever do that again. That was just way too much." Emma said with a slight chuckle.

Kate shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the door. "Ready to wolf out and terrify the local wildlife?" She asked with a smile. "Yeah, I'll meet you out back. And thank you for being a pain in my ass and an awesome sister." Emma said, returning her sister's warm smile.

The younger twin winked and said "We're pieces of each other. I'll always be right here for you just like I know you'll always be here for me." The sisters shared one last smile before Kate left the room. Emma walked back over to her desk and picked up the picture that Kate was looking at earlier. Her fingers lightly traced over Rosalie's face as a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"Please make your way back to me from where ever you are." She said softly as she placed a light kiss on Rosalie's smiling face and set the picture back down on her desk. She pulled her shirt off as she made her way out of her room.

* * *

Rosalie stood out on the balcony of the hotel suite she was brought back to and stared up at the full moon. She wondered what a certain wolf was doing on the other side of the world. She tried every day and night to keep the piercing stare of the infant out of her mind. Yet here she was looking up at the nighttime sky and wishing she was somewhere else.

She didn't even really understand why she left or even how she managed to do it. All she knew was that she regretted it with every passing day. She sighed softly as she heard the sad, Latin melody of a guitar from the street below. She glanced back into the room to make sure her bed partners were still asleep.

She shook her head at herself when she realized that both men had the same dark hair and dimples that just weren't as sweet or deep as the wolf she left behind. They were basically the male version of the girl minus the eyes. She looked back at the moon and wondered if the girl knew who she was or missed her.

"Get your shit together, Rose. You aren't gay." She whispered to herself, shaking her head. She walked back into the room to get dressed. As she pulled on her clothes she knew that she couldn't deny the constant tugging in her heart for as long as she has. Every part of her ached whenever she brought a warm body or two into her bed. Part of her didn't want to do it, it begged and screamed at her not to. Some days she had to force herself to even hunt and others she was able to easily get up and seduce a stranger.

As she walked out of the room, fully clothed, she let the stray thought that she was indeed gay float through her mind. The two men still sleeping in the room she had left just didn't do it for her. But picturing them as girls sent her over the edge. As she stepped onto the elevator she let that thought settle in her mind.

"You like girls, you dumbass." She whispered to herself as the elevator doors closed. She rest her head against the back of the elevator and tried to let herself accept that undeniable fact while ignoring another one. She didn't just like girls, she was in love with one girl, her soul mate.

When the elevator doors opened and a woman with tan skin and blue eyes stepped in Rosalie straightened up. The tan woman's scent was some what similar to the tantalizing scent she left back home. When the woman turned around and shot Rosalie a sly smile the vampire's imagination easily made the woman look like the person she really wanted, or at least what she thought the girl looked like now.

The blonde let a seductive smirk slide across her lips as she stepped closer to the woman, ignoring the part of that was dying inside.

**I don't really like the ending or some of Rosalie's part, but I couldn't really come up with anything else. Please review and feel free to follow me on tumblr.**


End file.
